Sentry
by PhoenixTranscended
Summary: Amid the corruption in Goryeo, Furatai sends letters recounting the events to his father in Yuan who’s losing his battle with Alzheimer’s.
1. chapter 1

Father,

Winter is fast approaching. Months like these take me back to the days spent in Yuan with you and my little sisters.

I recently came back from a trip to the Duta Mountains. Her Highness had sent me and a small group of soldiers to escort the Crown Prince and the Minister of Defense's third son back to the Capitol before the King discovered where he was. They are trying to find a means to charge him with conspiracy and planning a revolt.

However, I've watched him grow up and grow into the man he is now. The Crown Prince is reckless and free-spirited, but, he's honorable. He walks among the commoners and holds them with higher regard than even some of the most respected ministers of Goryeo.

He reminds me of Bataar before he fell ill and passed away. Has it already been twenty years since his passing? I remember the time he stole my blade and tried to shave his head like our Great Emperor. The shock and fury in your and mother's faces when you saw the clumps of hair all over the floor and the servants panicking trying to fix it. How old was he then, five? I never spoke of this to anyone but I was the one that told him to do it. I lead him to believe he would marry into a prosperous family when he came of age if he cut his hair like that. Looking back now, I wonder why he kept that secret.

I wonder what kind of man he would be today? Being three years younger than me, maybe he'd follow in my footsteps and become one of the Crown Prince's guards. I'd like to think that he would serve the Crown Prince well.

Have you been well enough to go to his grave recently? Geriel informed me that for the last three months, you've been forgetting who she and your old friends are.

I'll ask her Highness if she will allow one of the palace physicians to come see you.

Pass my regards to my sisters, and take care of your health. I will inform you as soon as I'm able to send a Physician to see you.

Be well,

Furatai.


	2. The Last Summer

Father,

Her Majesty sent word to one of the palace Physicians in Yuan. I trust you'll be in great care and will recover soon.

However, I was advised by one our palace Physicians that helping you to recall memories of our family and our lives together would aid in your recovery.

There is much I wish to tell you since I've lived here in this country, yet, there is equally as much that I cannot share.

Perhaps regardless what I write, you'll have to "endure my son's dull storytelling"- as you used to say- until your memory gets better. While I know I was better at swordsmanship and military combat, I will do my best to retell our family's history with the same expressiveness as you and Uncle did when we were children.

However, I won't take the same creative liberties like you when you claimed to slay that dire Wolf-Dog.

It was the first night we left Yuan to travel to Goryeo, I swore I'd boil alive wearing my leather armor in the scorching humid air. Still, despite the fatigue and dizziness from the weather, I endured it for Her Highness's sake. She stayed close by my side for those months we traveled through the rough terrain. Despite how stoic she tried to be and her efforts to endure the weather and seemingly endless journey, I saw her fear and weariness. It was the first time I felt our ranks mattered not as our hearts spoke of similar turmoils.

We were both teenagers going to a Kingdom where the language barrier was great and acting as a mere rope tying back the dogs of war.

If her Highness failed to bear an heir to Goryeo, our Great Emperor would swiftly retaliate. But, going there posed another danger, those who were defiant of Yuan's control and hated the idea of their King taking a Yuan Princess as his consort and the deal that was made.

Despite knowing not, the extent of the dangers that her Highness was walking into, I knew it was my duty to ensure all those risks were swiftly eradicated.

If I failed...

My life was for forfeit the day I stood before His Majesty Kublai Khan and swore to protect Princess Wonsung- his daughter that he favored and cherished like a precious flower. If I failed, you and my sisters would be exiled and I would be put to death. I made peace with my fate and even took great pride in the honor our Emperor bestowed upon me. However, I feared that if I failed it would mean our family's execution or exile.

Despite the years that have passed, my fear for our family's safety has not changed. Lately, they have grown.

If I fail to protect her it's not just our family that will lose their lives, I dare not think what would become of the Crown Prince and the people here.

As we stopped one evening to set up camp, I stayed close to her Highness while our men gathered firewood in the dense forest. The temperature was better than it had been in the prior days, yet, the guards and I still felt suffocated from the immense heat.

"Are you married, Furatai?" She asked me.

Her Highness's question caught me off guard. I know not why I recall that question so clearly. Never had she inquired about my personal affairs and in hindsight, I suspect she asked to silence her troubled thoughts of marrying King Chungyeol of Goryeo.

"No, Your Highness," I answer. However, she followed up by asking me if there had ever been someone I wished to take as a wife. Truthfully, at that time there was a woman you arranged for me to consider. I liked her a lot and could have easily loved her, but, it was not until I came to Songak that I met a woman who shamelessly fell in love with.

Perhaps, Father, the time has come I tell you the truth about her. I admit withheld her identity and only told you I had found love, but, you deserve to know why I never married or gave you Grandchildren like you expected of me.

I need not your forgiveness, but, I hope you will not think less of me as your only son for what I had to do.

Please, give my regards to my sisters and take care of your health.

Furatai


End file.
